tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Games
There is a large variety of games and other attractions available to place in Arcade Manager. They range from standard arcade machines to entire bowling lanes. Arcade Games * Retro Game: A standard arcade machine with a joystick and two buttons. 2x2 ** Space Shooter (Galaxy Blast) ** Puzzle Platformer (Patootie) ** Warrior Hack n Slash (Warrior) ** Beat Em Up (CrimeTown) ** Hazard Platformer (Obsticus) ** Boxing (Boxing Champ) * Fighting Game: A more complex arcade machine with several buttons. 2x2 * Driving Sim: A game with a built on, ridable car. 2x3 ** Street Race (Drag Race 3000) ** Dirtbike (Handlebarz) ** Snowmobile (Turbo Tundra) ** Jet Ski (Wave Racers) * Shooting Game: A game that features one or two light guns. 2*2 (Fighter Champ) ** Sci Fi Military (Cyber Commando) ** Wild West (StarBadge) ** Horror (Outcasts) ** Hunting (Hunting Trip) * Double Shooter: A game with two people shooting, inside of a "car". 3x3 ** Island (Calamity Island) ** Spaceship (Starship Wars) ** Military (Convoy Ops) * Dance Challenge: A la Dance Dance Revolution. 4x3 (DanceOff Remix) * Rock Star: A la Guitar Hero 3x2 (Flamin' Fretboard) * Roller Ball: Has a ball on a gyroscope to simulate movement. ** Golf (Golf Tourney) ** Bowling (Pin Kings) * Pinball: 1x2 ** Spooky Castle (Haunted Castle) ** Secret Agent (Goldengun 700) ** Superhero (Valiant Cape) ** Time Machine (Time Warp) ** Carnival (Carnival) * Stomping Game: A game with light up panels that you must stomp on. 2x3 * Skee-Ball: Roll a ball to get it in a hole. 2x5 ** Skee-Ball ** Clown Smacker * Claw Machine: Pilot a claw to grab a treasure. 2x2 ** Stuffed Animals ** Sportz Stuff ** Treasure Trove * Basketball Hoopz: Throw a ball into a net. 2x4 * Fall Catcher: Pilot a basket to catch falling objects. 2x2 (Ketch-It) * Whack-an-Ape: Monkeys pop out of "cages", and you use a hammer to knock them back in. 2x2 * Water Blaster: Blast a stream of water to inflate a balloon. 2*4 * Redemption Wheel: For a number of coins, you can spin the wheel to receive a random number of Tickets 3x2 * Jackpot Game: Lights spin around in a circle, and if you can stop the light in a specific spot, you win a large amount of tickets. 2x2 * Token Shooter: If you shoot a token into a slot, you win. 2x2 * Token Conveyer: Tokens fall on a conveyer, and you must make them fall. 2x2 * Trivia Game: A Jeopardy-esque game show game. 3x3 * Motion Simulator: Riders are seater in a moving box to simulate motion. 4x4 ** Roller Coaster ** Fighter Pilot * Ticket Tube: A tube that when stepped into will blow tickets around with wind, and you grab as many as you can. 2x2 * Table Game 2x4 ** Air Hockey ** Foosball ** Pool * Kiddie Ride: A calm, ridable ride for small children. 2x3 ** Cartoon Horse ** Fire Truck ** Spaceship ** Zoo Train * Fun Tower: A small, ferris wheel-esque ride. 2x3 * Flying Bike: A "magic" bike that flies upward when pedeled. 3x4 * Mini Bowling Alley: A four-lane bowing alley. 5x7 Other * Office: The main menu of the game, necessary to begin. Adds on to the side of the building. 7x7 * Staff Room: Necessary to hire workers and to begin. Adds on to the side of the building. 10x6 * Token Machine: Exchanges standard currency for tokens. 2x1 * Ticket Machine: Exchanges tokens for tickets. 2x1 * Ticket Counter: Counts your tickets, puts the number on a receipt. 2x1 * Redemption Center: Echnages tickets for candy, toys, gadgets, and stuffed animals. 10x6 * Mini Pizzeria: Has 4 tables and a simple selection of pizzas. 8x6 * Deluxe Mini Pizzeria: Has 6 tables and 4 booths, larger selection but requires more workers. 12x8 * Drink Vending Machine: Has a variety of Sodas, as well as water and juice. 3x2 * Snack Vending Machine: Has a variety of candy, crackers, and more. 3x2 * Jukebox: Chooses the music that is played. 2x1 * Trashcan: Used to throw garbage away. 1x1 * Restroom: A public bathroom. Adds on to the side of the building. 9x7 * Photobooth: Takes several pictures of whoever's inside. 4x4 * Quater Stand: Several metal boxes with small objects worth a quarter or two. Includes a gumball machine, candies, bouncy balls, tatoos, and capsule toy. 2x1 * Bouncy Ball Sport Shot: If you can kick the bouncy ball into the hole, you win it. ** Baseball ** Soccer * Jumbo Gumball: A large spiral gumball machine. 1x1 * Fortune Teller: A mystical genie that gives you a fortune. 2x2 * Laser Tag: A small arena for laser tag. Adds on to the side of the building. 12x17 * Roller Rink: A small roller skating rink and stand. Adds on to the ride of the building. 12x17 * Ball Pit: A rectangular pool full of colorfull balls. Free of charge. 8x10 * Tunnel system: Added to the celing of the arcade, Free of charge. 12x17 * Concert Stage: A group of 4 entertainers will play instruments on here. 10x10 * Mini Golf: A small mini golf corse. 12x17 ** Natural ** Neon cooltext117128487528168.png cooltext117128543955568.png cooltext117128598975463.png cooltext117128688242715.png cooltext117128735945817.png cooltext117128779777679.png cooltext117128779777892.png cooltext117129171695366.png cooltext117129269736792.png cooltext117129373696229.png cooltext117129433953343.png cooltext117129501730746.png cooltext117130063931158.png cooltext117130206677875.png cooltext117130256536008.png cooltext117130316051079.png cooltext117130346600958.png cooltext117130401668113.png cooltext117130480800227.png cooltext117130532831509.png cooltext117130570408832.png cooltext117130604111014.png cooltext117130643707447.png cooltext117130672865363.png cooltext117130705992208.png cooltext117130741476770.png cooltext117130870656924.png cooltext117130897281103.png cooltext117130958696100.png cooltext117131033202038.png cooltext117131070482060.png cooltext117131089167351.png cooltext117131125763540.png cooltext117131154371529.png cooltext117131223077032.png cooltext117131300675734.png RenderedImage.png Category:Arcade Manager Category:Outsider Entertainment